1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to rotary systems, and more specifically, to a tail rotary system having spherical lined bearings.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tail rotors are well known in the art for effectively controlling yaw movement of a rotary aircraft. The tail rotor utilizes a plurality of rotor blades for creating thrust, and during flight, the rotor blades tend to feather, thereby creating an undesired movement that could cause the tail rotor to fail.
In some embodiments, conventional tail rotary systems include rotor blades that rigidly attach to the yoke arms. These embodiments are effective in restricting rotor blade feathering movement; however, the embodiments are prone to failure due to the blade feathering stresses exerted on the yoke arm.
Although great strides have been made in the field of tail rotary systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.